Inevitable Necessity
by Nefrure
Summary: AU Naya's life ended in an instant, leaving her in an unimaginable depression. Her parents decide to move to Japan in the hopes a change of scenery will help her. What happens when she meets Sesshomaru? Why does she feel like she's met him before? Sess/OC


A/N-This is my very first story and one that I've been wanting to write for ages. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. That will be the only time I put the disclaimer in my story. The only chara I do own is Naya and any other non-anime related people I thrown in. Reviews are welcome though not necessary cause I'm writing the story whether people read it or not. If you review, however, I don't want to have ones that bitch about how OOC Sesshomaru is...there's a rant about that in my profile so if thats the topic of the review you might want to read that first. I will try to update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

_  
Prologue_

_Naya wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him passionately. Normally he would spend the night with her, but he had a meeting early the next morning and wanted to get some actual sleep. He knew very well sleep was not something that happened when they spent their nights together. She pulled him closer to her as she deepened the kiss, feeling him respond in kind by tightening his arms around her slim waist. She hesitantly broke the kiss and gazed lovingly into his pearl black eyes._

'_I love you so much Renkotsu.' she whispered to him._

'_I love you more than you can possibly imagine.' he whispered back as he smiled warmly at her._

'_I wish you didn't have to go.' she pouted sadly. 'I can never sleep very well when you're not here._

_He leaned down and kissed her again. Never in his life had he loved anyone more than he loved her. He knew this was the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He slowly ended the kiss._

'_I promise I'll make it up to you.' he said as he smiled at her again._

'_Do you mind?" a masculine voice said behind them._

_They both turned around to see Naya's brother Bankotsu standing at the bottom of the stairs, a smirk donning his handsome face as he watched his best friend and his sister._

'_You two are going to make me yarf.' he teased. 'Get a room.'_

_Naya glared at him._

'_Shut up, asshole.' she hissed at him._

_Bankotsu laughed as he saw her malicious expression._

'_Ok, ok,' said Renkotsu, grinning at his friend. 'I'm going.'_

_He hugged Naya once more and kissed her again._

'_I'll be here when the meeting's over. I promise.' he assured her as he opened the door and walked out._

_He sprinted to his truck and unlocked the driver's side door. He gave a small wave to Naya as she stood on the front step and watched him go. She waved back as the engine roared to life. She watched him drive off and wished once again that he could've stayed. With a sigh she walked back in the house, closed the door and locked it. She turned to go upstairs, noting that Bankotsu had already gone to his room. She climbed the stairs and made her way to her room. She closed the door and collapsed on her bed. She quickly drifted off to sleep._

'_Naya, Naya,' _

_A voice pierced the dreamlessness of her slumber. She vaguely felt her shoulder shake, and it slowly brought her back to consciousness. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she could barely make out Bankotsu's form hovering above her. She slowly got up on one elbow and looked into her brother's frantic face._

'_Bankotsu?' she said groggily as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand. 'What's wro-'_

'_We have to go, now' he whispered, panicking. 'Renkotsu's been in an accident. We have to go to the hospital….like 5 minutes ago.'_

_She sat bolt upright, wide awake.. Bankotsu ran out of her room in break-neck speed and she heard him thunder down the stairs as she quickly got dressed . She ran down the stairs and out the already open front door. She slammed it shut and race toward Bankotsu's car in the driveway; already running. She opened the door and jumped in. Bankotsu was already backing out of the driveway before she even had the door shut. He turned his car to the right at the end of the driveway and raced down the street._

_She sat in the passenger side, her heart constricting, and her throat dry. She was overwhelmed with fear and worry. She looked at Bankotsu and saw the worry in his face as he raced toward the hospital. He never once took his eyes off the road and she was amazed he could even drive this fast. She took her eyes off his face and gazed through the windshield at the road in front of them. She took a deep breath as she mustered up the courage, and willed her voice to work, so she could ask the dreaded question._

'_What happened?' she choked out._

'_I don't know.' Bankotsu answered, his voice tight. 'Rennie's mom called and she was distraught. She said he had been an accident and to come to the hospital. I was going to ask what his condition is but she only told me which one they're taking him before she hung up.'_

_Naya's throat tightened even more and she struggled to breath. An unimaginable pain shot through her as she thought about his condition. She hoped, no, she prayed he was ok._

_A few minutes later Bankotsu pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and quickly found a parking space. He turned into an empty stall and shut the engine off as he practically kicked the car door open as if it had offended him. Naya pushed the door open and almost tripped out of the car. Two slams echoed into the tranquil night as brother and sister ran as fast as they could to the hospital entrance. The automatic door slid open allowing them entrance without them having to slow down. They came to a halt in the waiting room and saw Renkotsu's mother pacing the room. When she looked up and saw them, she ran into Bankotsu's arms and wailed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he tried to calm her down. After a few minutes, she was calm enough to speak._

'_They brought him in here just before you arrived,' she said, her voice wavering uncontrollably. He doesn't look good.'  
_

_Naya's heart clinched painfully in her chest as she heard the last part., and her breath became short. She willed him to live with every fibre in her body. She didn't want to imagine life without him. He can't die. He had to live._

_Just then the doctor came out of the ER. His face was expressionless as he walked over to them._

'_Are you Renkotsu's mother?' he asked the older woman solemnly._

_She nodded slowly as she could not find her voice. The physician looked at her and sighed, hating what he had to do._

'_I'm sorry,' he began slowly,_

'_No,' she whispered desperately,' No…..'_

'_There was nothing we could do for him.' the doctor stated grimly. 'His injuries were too severe. He was dead when he got here'_

_The doctor apologized again and slowly walked back in the ER._

'_NO.' the mother's voice got louder._

_Naya slowly sank into a chair in the waiting room as she heard the doctor tell them her boyfriend was dead. Her body went numb and she collapsed under own weight into the chair behind her. She was numb, she felt nothing other than her very soul shattering. She stared in front of her as she barely heard his mother's voice get louder. She heard a disembodied scream as she sank deeper into the abyss. _

'_NOOOOOOOOO'_

'_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.' _

_She heard a faint voice in the darkness. She sat with her head down, not wanting to look up. She already knew what she would see, a cherry wood coffin with a huge bouquet of many flower varieties splayed across it. Her mind went back to the night Renkotsu had died. She and Bankotsu had driven home in pained silence, neither one of them able to speak. She didn't know how long it took them to get home, she only remembered walking slowly and lifelessly into the house like a zombie. Passing her parents who had been woken up by the noise they had made on their way out. She walked up the stairs as if she was in a trance. She went into her room and closed the door.. She fell face first into the pillows on her bed and gave free rein to the tears she has somehow miraculously held back. She had cried herself to sleep that night, and every night after that. She knew she would spend the rest of her life crying herself to sleep, wishing Renkotsu was beside her to tell her it was only a dream. But it wasn't a dream._

'_Amen'_

_She snapped out of her reverie at the sound of the collective voices of the people who had gathered to say their last goodbye to Renkotsu. Her heart knotted painfully in her chest as she choked back the scream she felt bubbling in her throat. She looked up as everyone began to slowly leave. She watched as they all embraced one another and expressed their sorrow without even saying a word. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in but couldn't move. She saw the casket as it was slowly lowered into the ground , as her tears ran in rivers down her cheeks._

_She didn't know how long she had been standing by herself when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked up and saw Suikotsu, one of Renkotsu's best friends, his tall form towering over her as he stared into the dark, cold void of Rennie's grave. She gazed into his face and couldn't help but notice that he looked 40 years older than he was. His face was ashen, drawn and sunken. His eyes were as red and puffy as she knew hers were, and the glint that was always in them was gone. She wrapped both arms around his waist and buried her face into his muscular chest._

'_Oh Suikotsu,' she whispered sympathetically to him. _

_He brought his other arm up and circled it around her shoulder as he hugged her close to him. The two stood there silently and alone as they both cried for the one person they had both loved the most._

'_These eyes, cry every night for you_

_These arms, long to hold you again_

_The hurtin's on me, yeah_

_I will never be free, no_

_You gave a promise to me_

_And you broke it, you broke it_

_  
These eyes, watched you bring my world to an end_

_This heart, could not accept and pretend_

_The hurtin's on me, yeah_

_I will never be free, no_

_You took a vow with me_

_And you spoke it, you spoke it_

_  
These eyes, have seen a lot love_

_But they're never gonna see another love like I had with you'_

_-These Eyes, The Guess Who_


End file.
